


Earning Money

by Anonymous



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cum control, Edging, M/M, Sex, Sex Between Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadashi is lacking money to give Baymax with another battery that would actually work.Fred has an idea
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Earning Money

“Okay Fred, I’m going to rip the duct tape.” Tadashi cautioned as he gently lifted the end of the duct tape that was intentionally stuck unto Fred’s forearm.

“Yeah sure.” Fred nodded.

“I’m gonna count okay?” Tadashi assured.

Fred merely nodded in both fear and anticipation.

“One”

Tadashi gently lifted some more of the duct tape.

“Two.”

Tadashi lowered the duct tape a bit.

“Three!”

Tadashi ripped the duct tape off of Fred’s forearm.

“Yeow! Ow!” Fred yelled as he pulled his arm from Tadashi’s hand and began to caress it, in an attempt to soothe the pain.

A sudden whirring sound pulled their attention from across the room.

“I hope it works.” Tadahsi muttered. “I managed to get the activation phrase correct but…”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Fred offered his cheery attitude in assurance. “You’re Tadashi Hamada.”

“You make it sound like I’m like Professor Callaghan.” Tadashi looked at his friend.

“Well you do admire the guy.” Fred shrugged. “Who’s to say you aren’t the second coming of him.”

“Fred, he’s still alive.”

“Does not mean you can’t be his second coming.” Fred shrugged.

The conversation between friends was interrupted by the white huggable robot approaching them that immediately stopped working mid walk, tumbling down the floor as a result.

“Oh c’mon.” Tadashi groaned. “It still needs stronger batteries?!”

“To be fair, the robot simply walking with working cameras as its eyes could easily drain the battery’s life faster than expected.” Fred offered “The robot has like more than a few processes working as it takes a single step.”

“This is like the strongest battery available commercially.” Tadashi groaned. “The battery was already expensive.”

“Stop using commercial grade batteries then.” Fred suggested. “I mean for something as big as Baymax, still would’ve preferred Docbot by the way, I would think that industrial grade batteries were needed.”

“How am I going to get industrial grade batteries, they’re already so expensive, I don’t think Aunt Cass’s café could support that expense.”

“You could just ask.” Fred shrugged.

“No Fred, I’m not taking any money from you with-“

“-out earning it.” Fred finished Tadashi’s statement. “I know, I know.” He rolled his eyes at his friend’s reasons.

One of the things Fred liked about Tadashi was that he wants everything earned. The Hamada doesn’t want to get things for free, even if he could simply ask for it.

It does help that Tadashi was one of the few people who knew that he was filthy rich and also knew that he acts like he lived in the slums with wearing the same clothes every day.

“How about this,” Fred spoke. “How about you appear in one of my _shows._ ”

“Which one of those shows?” Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

Fred merely raised an eyebrow.

“ _Those_ kind of shows?”

“Yep.” Fred nodded and popped the last letter of his response.

“What about our agreement?”

“What about them?”

“Does this new arrangement change that one?”

“Oh no.” Fred shook his head. “Not at all Tadashi, I mean I agreed to be your guinea pig for your inventions and then we can sleep together in bed, you knew how much I liked you.”

“Still feels like I’m taking advantage of your feelings for me.” Tadashi grumbled.

“Not at all, you see it’s a win-win for me, you need me to check and test your inventions and I need you for sex, that’s all, in fact, it’s _me_ who’s using you.”

“Agree to disagree then.” Tadashi sighed.

“’sides, I’m earning during these shows.” Fred shrugged. “With you on camera with me, it’s only fitting that you too would get the some cash.” He added. “You’d be accepting earned cash as opposed to charity or outright giving it to you.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Tadashi nodded. “Although, I don’t know how I feel if Hiro discovers that I’ve become a porn star.”

“I’m supposed to be surprised that you brought that up, but I’m not. “ Fred chuckled.

“I want to be a perfect role model for Hiro but I’m not naïve Fred.” Tadashi rolled his eyes.

“I know.” Fred nodded. “We’ve been friends for years, you’re the only one who knows that I’m filthy rich, but I’ve been hearing rumors…” He trailed off

“Please, not again.” Tadashi groaned. “Let me guess, I’m some naïve older brother whose affection to my little brother is borderline brocon.”

“Got it in one.” Fred chuckled.

“I swear, if they say that my looking after and caring for Hiro would land me in jail I will seriously punch them in the face.”

“You could hardly blame them.” Fred shrugged, which earned a glare from the Hamada. “Mainstream media has always painted older siblings to be resentful of their younger siblings.”

“Yeah, I’m still blaming them.” Tadashi huffed. “They know better than to trust everything movies provide them familial relationships do exist, the world does not revolve on platonic and romantic relationships.”

“Well, just goes to show how much people really know of the _hot nerdy jock_ that is Tadashi Hamada.” Fred chuckled. “To answer your question tho, make up and contact lenses will do the trick and we can start next week.” He smiled. “We can start next week, Friday, that way you would have saved a lot of milk in your balls.”

“You do know that I can neither masturbate nor have sex right because of Hiro, right?”

“Hotels and Motels exist Tadashi.” Fred rolled his eyes. “You could’ve had a one night stand with Wasabi, Honey, Gogo, or anyone else in the past month.”

“No, I didn’t have sex with those three in the past month, or anyone for that matter,” Tadashi huffed. “Baymax is taking up a lot of my time.”

“Alongside your brother’s botfighting escapades.” Fred nodded. “Still I need you to wait a bit longer, contracts and all that jazz.”

“I need to sign a contract?”

“Of course! That way, we can sue whoever was filming you if there’s a breach of contract.” Fred declared. “I can’t have you put in a little mermaid situation, now can I?”

“No you won’t.” Tadashi sighed. “Thanks for looking out for me Fred.”

“That’s what friends are for Tadashi.”

* * *

“You know your opening line?” Fred asked as he handed Tadashi his red bowtie.

Tadashi and Fred were in Fred’s family mansion located in San Fransokyo, specifically in Fred’s room. Fred had decided to shoot everything in his room for the sake of Tadashi’s safety and comfort. He didn’t know how good the Hamada was at acting.

It was better safe than sorry.

Fred had Tadashi wear red contact lenses and make-up that changed the Hamada’s appearance. The Hamada now sported a prominent jaw-line and cheekbones alongside a scar mark under the right eye.

“Master Godrick, you called for me?” Tadashi stated the line he had memorized. “How could I be of service?”

“Safe word?” Fred asked.

“Tomato Jelly.” Tadashi responded.

“You know what we’ll be doing there right?” Fred questioned.

“You and I will be filmed while I’m restrained and naked.” Tadashi fixed his blue suit jacket of creases. “Sex toys, and anal penetration may happen and I’ll be milked so to speak.”

“There’s still time to back out Tadashi.” Fred offered.

“No, let’s do this.”

* * *

Tadashi knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

“Hello Teddy Armada, you’re just in time.” Fred greeted as soon as he opened the door.

“Master Godrick, you called for me?” Tadashi questioned his friend as he acted as he should. “How could I be of service?”

“I did, I did!” Fred nodded as he grabbed the Hamada’s bowtie and forced him inside the room. “You knew from the get go that I had a crush on you.” He drawled as he forced Tadashi to sit on a three-legged chair. “Eggsy and Helga were certainly loud when they found out.” He added bitterly.

“What do you want me to do Master Godrick.” Tadashi asked.

Fred’s face warped into a grin.

“I want you Teddy, I want you to do whatever I say.”

“Anything to make you happy Master.” Tadashi responded. “To repay you from saving my family from the mobsters.”

“Good, good.” Fred nodded. “Now I want you to stay perfectly still and put your hands behind your back.” He ordered.

Tadashi complied with the order.

Fred immediately went to work and tied Tadashi’s hands together with a piece of rope behind the Hamada’s back.

As soon as Tadashi’s hands were secured behind the chair’s rather small backrest, Fred immediately began fondling on the Hamada’s clothed chest and stomach.

“I’ve wanted you even more ever since I saw you clean the pool after our butler hired you.” Fred licked Tadashi’s right ear. “Then you just had to fall to the pool in your white shirt and pants, making me see your body through your clothes.” He bit the Hamada’s earlobe.

“I… Master… D-didn’t mean to---oooh do it.” Tadashi moaned under Fred’s caress.

“Oh Teddy, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.’ Fred grinned as he stepped behind Tadashi. “In fact, I quite love it.” He forced the white button-up shirt that Tadashi was wearing open, ripping the buttons off of the cloth and baring the Hamada’s chest to the world.

Fred grabbed the bowtie off of Tadashi and forced it inside of the Hamada’s mouth. “I’ve decided that you should be silent Teddy, all I want to hear from you are your groans and moans.”

Fred forced Tadashi’s suit jacket open, revealing the rest of the Hamada’s still buttoned-up shirt, and ripping the buttons off of the suit jacket in the process.

Fred had a quick dilemma of exposing Tadashi’s entire torso now or simply attack the Hamada’s pecs. The decision was made however when he took a glance at the tied boy’s bulging chest. He immediately assaulted the Hamada’s chest by flicking both nipples up and down as he licked his lips in anticipation.

As soon as Tadashi’s nipples were protruding, Fred immediately sucked the boy’s left nipple while his right hand focused on flicking, pinching and twisting the Hamada’s right nipple.

Fred’s actions made Tadashi bite hard on the bowtie inside his mouth as it wasn’t big enough to become his gag and drooled while moaning from all the pleasure he was getting. Sooner, he can feel his crotch getting tight as his dick was getting hard due to the stimulation his nipples were receiving.

Fred noticed the bulging crotch but opted to ignore it in favor of sucking both of Tadashi’s nipples alternately while one his hands flicked and pinched the nipple that wasn’t inside his mouth.

The rich boy kept this routine up until when Tadashi couldn’t help but moan with his mouth open, releasing the bowtie that was in his mouth and dropped on Fred’s face.

“Bad Teddy.” Fred clicked his tongue as he gripped Tadashi’s bulge with his hand. “Who said you could release your gag?” He demanded.

“I-I’m sorry M-master.” Tadashi panted. “I… I couldn’t help myself.”

“This won’t do Teddy, this won’t do.” Fred shook his head. “You need to be punished for this transgression Teddy.”

“I will do anything to gain your forgiveness Master.”

“Well then.” Fred undid his pants and released his hard cock. “Your punishment starts now.”

Fred pushed a button from a nearby table and the part of the floor where Tadashi was began to lower until Tadashi’s head was facing the rich boy’s hardened cock.

“Open wide.”

Fred didn’t wait for Tadashi to open wide, so to speak, as he forced his hardened manhood inside the Hamada’s mouth and thrust his hips forwards and backwards as his hands held Tadashi’s head in place.

As Fred continued to thrust his hips, he moaned and groaned the name ‘Teddy’ while Tadashi only managed to let out muffled moans due to his cock stifling any sound that would come out.

A few moments later, Fred suddenly stopped. He removed himself from Tadashi and panted, trying to catch his breath, as far as he had observed, the Hamada was also trying to catch his breath.

Not a moment soon, Fred snapped his fingers.

Tadashi went limp and fell unconscious, the only thing preventing him from falling to the ground was the restraints that held his hands behind the three-legged chair he was sitting on.

* * *

Tadashi was now sitting on top Fred albeit naked and with a few ropes tied to his biceps, knees and ankles to support his weight and his hands were now tied behind his back. His friend was facing his back while the rich boy’s hard dick was standing at attention casually touching his balls as it pulsed.

“Now Teddy, I won’t be gagging you, but the only thing I want to hear from you are your moans and groans, no words.” Fred ordered. “Am I understood?”

“Yes master.”

Fred nodded to himself and forced the Hamada’s head to the side and immediately captured Tadashi’s mouth with his own. As he assaulted the restrained man’s mouth, he positioned his dick unto the Tadashi’s entrance and entered it.

Fred started humping his hips upwards as his left hand began stroking he Hamada’s dick while the other pinched the restrained man’s nipple.

The rich boy’s hands alternated between pinching the nipples and stroking the Hamada’s hard dick that was circling in place when it was unattended.

“T-teddy you’re so tight!” Fred moaned out as he quickened his pace.

Tadashi’s only response was to moan and groan, following Fred’s orders from earlier.

“T-teddy! That’s it! You’re so hot!”

Fred groaned out as he continued to hump his hips upwards while his hands were busy with both of Tadashi’s nipples.

“C-cummi-!” Tadashi groaned out.

That was when Fred stopped everything he was doing. He stopped pinching Tadashi’s nipples, humping the Hamada’s ass, even stopped jacking off the Hamada’s really hard and leaking dick.

“M-master.” Tadashi managed to whine.

“I decide when you can cum Teddy.” Fred clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“B-but.”

“You said you would do anything I want Teddy?” Fred pouted.

“Y-yes Master.”

“I decided that you are not to cum yet.” Fred grinned before he pinched Tadashi’s balls and left nipple.

* * *

Tadashi was back sitting on the three-legged chair with his hands restrained behind the small backrest of the said chair as two metallic contraptions held his knees, suspending his legs and exposing his backside for everyone to see.

“Now Teddy, I want you to ask for permission if you want to cum.” Fred ordered. “No cumming unless I say so.”

“I understand Master.”

Fred positioned another machine in front of Tadashi. The restrained Hamada was confused at what the machine was at first glance, by the time his friend attached a purple dildo on the machine he realized what it was.

An automated fucking machine.

“As I’m a benevolent master Teddy, I will lube the dildo.”

“Thank you master.”

Fred did exactly what he said, he poured some lube on the dildo before pressing the fucking machine’s dildo right at Tadashi’s backside entrance.

[artwork by LationTomalion/Deadly Swallows <https://twitter.com/Deadly_Swallows>] [used with permission.]

As soon as the machine was turned on, Tadashi could only moan in pleasure as he felt the dildo penetrate his backside in a slow rhythmic manner. The sensation of the dildo’s penetration felt pleasurable sensation if he could even comment in between his moans.

The only words the Hamada was able to utter out was ‘Feels good’, ‘Master’, and ‘Master Godrick’.

Pleased with the results, Fred pressed a button on a nearby panel and the place where he was standing descended a few centimeters, just enough that his face was on Tadashi’s dick. He leaned forward and put the restrained Hamada’s cock inside his mouth.

As soon as Tadashi’s cock was inside Fred’s mouth, he could only moan in pleasure with the occasional stuttering out of the words ‘master’ and ‘feels good’. The utter pleasure he was feeling was nothing like he had felt ever before, the dildo inside his ass, the mouth on his cock and the occasional sensations he’s feeling on his nipples, it was like being on cloud nine but with sexual pleasure over elation.

[artwork by LationTomalion/Deadly Swallows <https://twitter.com/Deadly_Swallows>] [used with permission.]

Fred continued to suck on Tadashi’s cock as he stroked his own manhood while the other hand grabbed unto Tadashi’s knees to act as support while he engulfed the Hamada’s cock whole with his mouth.

“M-master!”

Seemingly pleased with the result, Fred continued to bob his head up and down on Tadashi’s cock taking in the whole length of the Hamada’s manhood.

The action continued for a few moments until Tadashi started grunting instead of moaning and groaning.

“A-about t-to.”

Acting immediately, Fred removed his mouth from Tadashi’s cock and turned the fuck machine off, stopping the dildo midway into the Hamada’s ass.

“P-please m-mas-master, c-can I cum?” Tadashi managed to moan out in between his pants of breath.

“Not yet Teddy,” Fred shook his head. “I still want you inside me.”

With that declaration, Fred immediately put a black band at the base of Tadashi’s cock to prevent the Hamada from ever ejaculating.

“I decide when you cum Teddy, remember that.” Fred licked his upper lip as he turned the fuck machine on.

Fred immediately raised the sunken part of the floor to even everything out before grabbing four stools and positioned them both sides of the chair Tadashi was tied to.

Without warning, Fred immediately rode Tadashi’s cock, making the restrained Hamada to let out a grunt followed by moans and groans of pleasure.

“M-master y-you’re so ti-tight.” Tadashi managed to stutter out in between moans.

“Teddy, shush.”

Fred leaned forward and captured Tadashi’s lips with his own, muffling the Hamada’s noises as he continued to move his hips up and down and even doing some circular motions, sending Tadashi more bouts of pleasure.

Fred continued to subject Tadashi in pleasurable torture from pinching and licking his nipples to fondling the Hamada’s balls as his hips continued to move in pleasurable ways and all Tadashi could do was moan, groan and beg for release.

“O-oooh Teddy! I can feel you inside me,” Fred moaned out. “I-I’m so close!”

Fred increased the pace of his hip movements as he pumped his cock. He ignored all of Tadashi’s sensitive areas that he was teasing earlier in favor of getting his release.

“T-teddy! You’re so big!” Fred moaned out. “S-so close!”

“P-please m-master.” Tadashi managed to moan out in response, oblivious to Fred’s imminent release.

“O-ooh Teddy! I’m cumming!”

With that declaration, Fred did cum. The rich boy’s load dropped unto various parts of Tadashi’s tied form: eye, mouth, chest and the majority of Fred’s load landed on the Hamada’s abdomen, pooling right at Tadashi’s belly button.

Fred took a moment to breathe while Tadashi’s hardened and edged cock was still inside his ass and the dildo was still fucking Tadashi’s backside.

“M-master.” Tadashi moaned out.

The call out, brought Fred out from his post cum reverie and immediately removed himself from Tadashi’s restrained form. He stopped the fucking machine and removed it from the Hamada’s exposed posterior.

“Teddy, you did well not cumming without my say so,” Fred spread his semen that pooled on Tadashi’s abdomen and coated the Hamada with it, making his restrained friend shine under the light. “A reward is in order.”

As if adhering to his words, Fred removed the band that he had placed at the base of Tadashi’s cock earlier before gripping the hardened manhood tightly.

“Now Teddy, when I say cum you cum, is that understood.”

“Y-yes m-master.” Tadashi groaned out as soon as he regained enough cognitive functions to notice everything that surrounded him.

Fred immediately stroked Tadashi’s cock as fast as he could, as if impatient for the Hamada’s release. He pointedly ignored the moans and groans that escaped the Hamada’s mouth.

“Cum Teddy! You may cum!”

“I’m cumming!” Tadashi yelled.

Tadashi indeed came, and what a huge load it was. A lot of his seed landed on his forehead, some had even landed on his hair. The other parts of his body didn’t escape getting caked by his own semen, his chest and mouth were also covered in his seed.

“You came Teddy and you came hard.” Fred praised. “I’m impressed.”

“I aim to please master.”

* * *

Tadashi and Fred has just finished dressing themselves their normal clothes after taking a bath. The both of them sat at the mansion’s living room watching a few animated shows.

“You sure gave a huge load Tadashi,” Fred chuckled. “I knew that you had no opportunity to masturbate and have sex at home but damn I didn’t realize you were this pent up.”

“Like I said, Baymax and Hiro booked all of my free times.” Tadashi shrugged as he took a sip of soda.

“By the way, how come you have Cedric’s prototype robotic arms here?” Tadashi remembered the contraption that held his legs in the air.

“I bought it,” Fred shrugged. “It wasn’t like they’ll ever use it when they already submitted their project as soon as they graduated.”

“Won’t the school want the prototypes at all?”

“I don’t know, all I know was that Callaghan exchanged the prototype with the final project and I bought it.”

“Bought it?”

“They actually pawned it and dad gave them their money, which they used to pay for their educational loans.” Fred took a sip on his soda. “It’s been years since that was pawned to us, I figured they probably won’t buy it back, why not use it.”

“Good point.” Tadashi nodded.

“So how was your first day as a porn star?” Fred asked with an impish grin.

“It was fine I guess,” Tadashi answered. “Just so you know, I’m only doing this to gain some money.” He immediately added.

“I know,” Fred shrugged. “Expect the money tomorrow evening, and depending how the video’s received, you’ll receive a 50% cut of the revenues.” He explained.

“I just hope that the money I’ll get tomorrow would be enough to purchase Baymax’s battery.” Tadashi sighed.

“You know…”

“No Fred, I’m not taking your share.”

“But-“

“No.” Tadashi put his foot down. “If it’s not enough, I guess we can do this again.”

Before Fred could even form a counter argument, Fred’s beeped.

“It’s from Gogo.” Fred announced. “Who was that guy you were with? Did you check him for everything?” He read the message.

Fred looked at Tadashi.

“Looks like the disguise worked,” Fred grinned. “If Gogo can’t tell you behind that make up and wig, then no one can identify that it’s you in the video.”

“That’s a huge relief.”


End file.
